Give Me A Heart
by Nichiko
Summary: It all started with the raft. Now, Sora is gone. Riku holds Kairi in his arms, while searching for him. [RiSo]
1. Please Bear With Me

Give Me A Heart

Chapter One: Please Bear With Me

* * *

**So... I just decided to start this story Sailor Neo Angel wanted me to write, I'm sure there is another story like this, it's called No Need For A Heart, it's completed and I really think you'll like that! No bothering me while I'm writing. I swear working on two unfinished stories is not going to be fun.**

**Sailor Neo Angel, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, I am hungry, and it's past my dinner time. *Huff* I don't exactly remember the storyline, and I have a science test tomorrow.**

**By the way, this story is set in KH. Not KH2, not COM, not 358/2 Days... you get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"So, what do you think we should name it?" Riku asked, his aquamarine eyes fixed a gaze at his two friends. "I dunno, I just wanna be the captain!" Sora exclaimed, making Kairi giggle.

"Why do you two need to name the raft?" she giggled, her violet eyes switching back and forth between the boys.

Riku and Sora shrugged. Kairi laughed and sent the two to gather supplies for their journey. Riku went off in one direction, and Sora stayed, waiting to gain Kairi's attention.

"Yes, what is it, Sora?"

"Kairi, I like Riku, a lot." Sora stuttered, hoping Kairi wouldn't hate him.

Kairi clasped her hands over her mouth and smiled. "Oh my god Sora! I knew it! I always knew you two would be perfect together!" she gasped.

"Y-you mean, you're not angry?" Sora exclaimed. "Of course not! Why would I be? You guys are so cute together!"

Sora blushed a deep hue of red and Kairi laughed. "I was wondering, can you help me? With telling Riku I like him?" Sora asked the redhead.

Kairi smiled softly and giggled, "Sure. I'll tell him."

Sora embraced her and hugged her tightly. "Easy now, Sora. You should save those hugs for Riku."

* * *

Later that day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the sandy beaches, sharing their everlasting friendship that they always had.

"The sunset never gets old," Kairi sighed, her short auburn hair tickling her neck slightly. Sora and Riku nodded in agreement. Sora rested his head on his arms, letting his brown spiky hair settle down for once.

The three friends looked out across the ocean, gazing at the beautiful scene. The salty ocean breeze gently kissed their skin, and the sky faded from a bright red to a misty dark blue.

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like out there?" Riku asked his friends. "Huh?" Kairi responded.

"I mean, like all those other worlds out there. We can go on the raft together, and explore all those places!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora nodded, not really listening to his friends chat about things like that. He was planning to confess to Riku that he loved him, but right now didn't seem like the right time.

The brunette stood up and waved goodbye to his friends. "Bye guys! See you later at dinner!" "Bye Sora!"

Sora smiled and rowed out back to the main island.

Kairi turned to Riku. "Let's go too." Riku nodded in approval, allowing his long silver hair shake with the movement.

The redhead laughed and dragged Riku off in the direction Sora went.

* * *

Sora ate with his friends at Kairi's house. She invited them over, how could the boys refuse? Kairi had a gigantic mansion for a house, well at least Sora says so compared to his.

"Kairi, do you still have _the thing_?" he hissed to the redhead. "The thing?" Sora nodded, and started drawing a doodle in the air.

Kairi gasped and laughed. "OH! That thing! It's in my room where you left it." Sora smiled and raced up the stairs yelling, "Thank you Kairi!"

Kairi turned to Riku, who seemed dumbfounded. "You don't know about the thing, do you?" Kairi asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

Riku shook his head. "Oh, of course. You were sick that day, and Sora wanted to play with someone, so he played with the thing."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Kairi laughed, tilting her head back. "Nevermind!"

Sora stood upstairs, listening to his friends converse. He had a small teddy bear wrapped up in his arms, with a sweater that said, "The Thing".

Then he heard Kairi say something. "Riku, Sora..."

"Sora what Kairi?" Riku asked.

Kairi gulped down some orange juice and said, "He likes you."

Sora gasped quietly from upstairs. Kairi finally did it! A grin spread across his face, but he heard something that would change his life forever.

"Who could love him?" Riku snapped, playfully.

Kairi gasped in surprise, shocked at his answer. Sora was stunned, gripping on the railing for support. He felt a warm tear slide down his cheek. "Kairi, I'm going home now," he cried, trying to make it sound like he had heard nothing.

"OK, Sora! Good night!" she called.

Sora zipped down the stairs, through the door, and back to his tiny house.

* * *

Sora relentlessly tossed and turned in his bed. "He hates me forever," Sora thought aloud, tears running down his cheeks. He heard a small rap at his door, and he quickly pulled his blanket over his head of messy hair.

"Sora, are you still awake sweetie?" he heard his mom. Sora moaned, pretending he was sleeping and was awakened by the noise. "Oh, OK then."

He heard the footsteps fade, and he sat straight up. "He will never love me."

He gasped in surprise when a rumble of thunder shook his window. "The raft!" he gasped.

Sora pushed open his window and jumped out.

Sora ran quickly to the dock, where the raft was waiting.

Rain pounded on his back, soaking his hair and clothes. He sat on the dock, protecting the raft from harm.

_Hello, young boy. _

"W-who's there?" Sora whimpered.

_Why, I am the answer to your problems._

"Really? You can help me? With what?"

_So many questions, so little time. You have been granted your deepest desire. Past the love, hate, sadness, hurt._

_You have been granted the power of darkness._


	2. Come Along

Give Me A Heart

Chapter Two: Come Along

* * *

******So... cracky chapter now. Haha, Kairi loves yaoi! ^_^ It's part of a nutritious diet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"What is the power of darkness?" Sora demanded, wind lashing violently at his skin.

_Why, it is the answer to your problems._

_It holds your desire, you want that to come true, don't you? _

Sora winced at these words and looked down at his feet. "No, I'm not sure. I-I just want Riku to know that I love him!" he exclaimed. The wind stopped blowing, and Sora's eyes went blank, his mind filling with horrible things.

He stood up, ignoring the heavy rain pounding his back, and walked back to Paopu Island, a single voice ringing, "Your deepest desire".

* * *

Riku tossed his bed cover over his body, and looked out the window. A bolt of lightning made him jump and he suddenly realized about- "The raft!" he exclaimed, throwing open his window, and jumping out.

Riku was surprised to see Kairi a few yard away from him, waving at hello. "KAIRI! What are you doing out in a storm?" Riku shouted at the girl.

"Uh, the raft!?" Kairi snapped playfully.

The two were getting soaked under the rain. "Kairi, I'll get to the raft, you stay here."

Kairi huffed, completely annoyed. "Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I always have to be saved pinhead."

Riku laughed at her response, and dashed away before she could continue her "speech". The boy needed to get to the docks across Paopu Island, where the short cut was. He dashed through the rain, his clothes dripping wet.

He didn't notice little shadows quietly erupt from the ground he lay his steps on, Riku just kept running. The island slowly came into view as he ran faster, and he sprinted even faster.

Riku saw a single figure as he approached, the familiar spiky hair catching his attention. "Sora!" he cried. The figure slowly turned; it was indeed Sora, but something about him was... different.

His sky blue eyes didn't have that spark or twinkle; they were dull and blank. A pool of darkness swirled around the young boy, threatening to engulf him.

"Riku... the door has opened." he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Riku demanded. Sora ignored those words, and held out his hand.

"Come with me Riku, we can go visit the worlds together."

Riku was shocked at Sora's change of attitude. "W-what about Kairi?" Riku exclaimed nervously. "We don't need her," the younger boy snapped. Little shadows lashed out from behind Riku, leaving marks on his back.

Riku yelled in pain and surprise, and kicked them away. Sora just watched contentedly as his best friend was being devoured.

"Nng, Sora," Riku gasped. Said boy just pushed away those words and sank slowly into the pit, more of those shadow creatures pulling him down.

"SORA!" Riku screamed, reaching for Sora's hand. Sora felt a burning hot sensation the way Riku took his hand, and he jerked it back, the darkness swallowing him.

Sora winced as he watched Riku's hand radiate a blinding white light. A giant key-like sword came into his hand, and a voice whispered, "The keyblade. Made of pure light, it will vanquish the dark."

Riku held his newfound weapon and swung it back and forth, trying to reach for Sora again.

Sora jerked back quickly, and whimpered as he felt the darkness kissing his skin and pulling him down.

The last thing he saw, was Riku's worried face, and the young boy blacked out.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

* * *

Riku pounded the sand of where his friend just stood. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. "W-what was that all about?"

"Riku! Riku!" Kairi shouted, her lively tone ringing in the air. Riku turned around to see her soaked figure; her short hair was drenched and her outfit was too. "Riku, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," he snapped at Kairi.

"Yes you are, I can see it through this rain, Riku."

"I said, I'M NOT CRYING."

"YES YOU ARE. Now come here and let me get you dried up."

Riku let Kairi drag him over to her house, which fortunately was only a block away. She led him inside the living room and rushed upstairs and came down with some towels.

"I'm going to make soup if you're still hungry," she said to Riku.

Riku ignored her as Kairi wrapped a fuzzy blue towel around him. It was warm, unlike the cold draft outside.

The boy shivered at the thought, and remembered those few short moments with Sora.

He clutched his forehead and sighed. "Sora..." he mumbled.

Riku drifted off into a state of dreams.

* * *

_The two boys were laughing while chatting to each other about their day._

_"Riku, when I grow up, I want to explore the world." Sora said quietly._

_Riku looked at the 5-year-old strangely. "With who? You can't go by yourself."_

_Sora giggled and said, "I'm going with you Riku! You're my best friend!"_

_The small boy pecked Riku on the cheek and dashed off waving goodbye to him._

_Riku cupped his cheek and blushed a light shade of pink._

_"I'm going with you too." he sighed._

* * *

"Riku, are you thinking about Sora?" Kairi shouted from the kitchen, waking up Riku from his dream. The boy yawned and responded coldly.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You've been mumbling his name while you took that nap of yours," she retorted playfully.

Riku sighed and lay down on the couch.

What's up with all this?

* * *

Sora rubbed his sleepy eyes awake. "Ri... ku?" he mumbled.

Sora felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder; he screamed and shifted away to a corner. "W-who is there?" he mewled.

A deep voice cackled, "Why, young Sora, you have entered the realm of darkness."


	3. I'm Looking For You Now

Give Me A Heart

Chapter Three: I'm Looking For You Now

* * *

******Sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been busy with my other crack story. :)**

******Enjoy this. Please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

For the next days, Riku didn't eat, sleep, or do anything. He just concealed himself within the depths of his room.

Everytime Kairi came over to comfort him or stay with him, Riku would ask the same question: "Do you know where Sora is?" and he would play a little with his keyblade, when Kairi wasn't there of course.

Today was very much like all the others.

Riku gazed out the window, deep colored bags under his eyes. Kairi sat next to him, warming him with a blanket and stuff that mammas do when you're damn sick with a damn cold.

He had been searching around the beach for days, and no sign of the head of spiky brown hair.

"It's okay Riku!" Kairi happily chirped. Riku forced a smile and Kairi giggled. His smile quickly turned upside down, and he did his daily routine of asking the question.

"Kairi! Are you sure you don't know where Sora is?" Riku nervously asked the redhead. "Why, Riku? You're acting like he died or something."

Riku gulped and handed Kairi his crown necklace. She gasped in horror and took it, inspecting every inch.

"If it is concerning our friendship, he has."

"Aww, it's okay Riku," Kairi patted his back; that's where his um... ticklish spot was. Riku suppressed a laugh, he was trying to stop from laughing.

"Riku, cheer up! He'll come back, maybe go on an adventure!" Kairi chided in a sing song voice, poking his tender skin.

Riku laughed a little, and smiled. "Thanks Kairi."

* * *

"What? Who? What? Where-" Sora stuttered.

"Hush little boy. My name is Ansem, and I will help you wield a strong power. But first," Ansem flicked his wrist and some thing like a looking glass mirror thing appeared on his palm.

It showed images of Riku and Kairi, laughing and smiling. Sora angrily stared at the mirror, they did not need him after all. They were happy by themselves. Sora grabbed the mirror swiftly from Ansem's fingers and flung it at a wall.

Ansem seemed surprised by Sora's reflexes; he has never seen anything like it before.

The brunette was panting heavily; his small chest heaving up and down in a rhythmic beat. "I-I'm sorry about your mirror... thing." Sora muttered sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a light tint of pink forming on his cheeks.

"It's okay child. I see you have a connection with those two."

Sora hung his head down and stared at his feet. "They seem happy that I'm gone now. I didn't know Riku hated me like that. After all that I-"

Tears started to well up in Sora's azure eyes, and he effortlessly tried to blink them out.

"So, the silver haired boy is... this Riku?" Ansem curiously asked. He needed to get personal information out of the boy to trigger his deep emotions within him.

Sora whimpered and choked out a few words. "I-I liked h-him a lot!" he mewled. "And he h-hated m-me! He h-hates me f-forever!"

Ansem sighed, and calmly comforted the whimpering boy in front of him.

"You are in the realm of darkness, Sora. You need to toughen up." With a flick of his wrist, more shadow creatures emerged from the ground. Sora was surprised at this and cowered behind Ansem's back.

"Sora, you can learn to control these creatures. They are called Heartless, and they will aide you in... getting Riku." Sora shivered as a small Shadow approached him carelessly.

He whimpered and patted the black, fuzzy head; the fine fur gliding beneath his fingers. The heartless purred and nuzzled against Sora's leg. "Aww, it's cute!" Sora exclaimed and hugged it.

It was warm, but had no heartbeat.

"Yes, but they are very powerful. They will get stronger the more you train yourself, and about Riku," Ansem trailed off. "Riku has a weapon called the keyblade. That weapon is pure light, and will harm you and the Heartless greatly."

"I want you to obtain the keyblade and defeat Riku, it's what you want, and everything will be how you want it to be."

Sora cocked his head slightly to one side, and nodded.

* * *

Riku sat lazily on the couch; flicking his wrist over and over to make the keyblade appear and disappear. Kairi went home early, and Riku felt as if this blade would somehow comfort him.

He sat up, and listened to the drizzle of the rain patter on the roof.

Riku smiled; the sound made him happy, but he could not help but be reminded of a particular moment...

The silverette shook his head and sighed, ridding himself of the memory. He focused his attention again on the key in front of him and pushed it out in front of him. A small ball of fire shot from the tip, and Riku fell off the couch.

"Woah!" he gasped as he hit the floor. He had never seen anything like this in his life before; this weapon was (not exactly) one of a kind.

He wanted to show Kairi so bad, but what would she say?

"Riku! Put that thing away! What would Sora say?" or "Let's go find Sora!" or "Let me spar with you instead of Sora!"

Sora, Sora, Sora.

Always something about the brunette.

Riku sat up and pushed himself off the floor. He grabbed his vest, and ran outside. The small droplets of rain caressed his cheek, and Riku dashed around to paopu island where he had last seen Sora.

He was about to make it across the bridge, but Riku noticed the shadows squirm around relentlessly.

The bug creatures emerged from the shadows, their long claws held up ready to strike. Riku stepped back, unsure of what to do. He held his keyblade in one hand, and a creature lunged to attack him.

Riku lashed at the creature, slicing it with his keyblade effortlessly. The result was unexpected; the black shadow vanquished, and the rest of the creatures stepped back, fading back into the shadows.

The silverette was surprised at this tactic; never had he held a weapon like this of some sort.

* * *

Sora's personality began to change bit by bit ever since he met with Ansem. The once cheerful innocent boy was not so helpless anymore, he could strike quickly, leaving deep cuts and blows to his target.

He practiced everyday under Ansem's supervision, and trained with his heartless.

Sora sat on the floor, breathing deeply after he finished sparring with Ansem. "I-I'm tired now," he breathed to the older man.

"Sora, I'll let you rest later. You need to be strong enough," he responded. "To defeat the keyblade master."


	4. A New World?

Give Me A Heart

Chapter Four: New World?

* * *

******Due to a someone absolutely NEEDING this, I decided to finally upload this. After like what, 2 months? I'm a horrible person. It's because I have 4 unfinished stories, and I'm a beta.**

**************You know who you are.**

*******Sarcasm* Who wants Sora to get raped? I mean, he is so cute and adorable, and... ahem. **

******Who wants to read a spoiler, not for this story, but another. My first fic, _The Deep Shadow Within_. Eh? Okay.** **Skip if you don't want to read it!**

_I held my keyblade close to my chest, blood leaking out of the corner of my mouth. I could feel the hole in my chest leaking out what life really remained in me. "Yes, see there, _? Your friend is almost gone," _ cackled. _ lunged out at the man, and failed when his keyblade was kicked aside. "_... please... don't do this..." I begged my friend with pleading eyes, and he looked back at me with shock._

**Oh! Bet you can't wait for that moment!**

* * *

Vines of darkness curled around Riku's ankle, and he flinched away.

Riku cowered in fear as the darkness nipped around the edges of his home, threatening to consume the island. "Riku wait!" Riku froze in his tracks, keyblade in hand. He turned around and yelled, "Kairi! Go back! You'll get killed!"

The redhead refused to do so, and clutched Riku's arm as the darkness slowly grew tirelessly around them.

"Kairi," Riku breathed, clutching his keyblade and clamping his eyes shut.

The world faded slowly, leaving the couple dizzy and unconscious, as their surroundings were replaced with a dim, foggy atmosphere.

* * *

"Is that-" Sora stated.

"Yes, that is Destiny Islands, Sora. Look closely, see your friends?" Sora squinted his azure eyes and made out the figures of Riku and Kairi. The silver haired boy tightly embraced the younger girl, and Sora watched in dismay. He clenched his hand into a fist and hissed.

"Riku loved her, I knew it."

With a wave of his hand, Ansem dismissed the foggy vision, leaving Sora dazed with anger. "I knew it! That JERK!" he exploded, falling on his back and screaming very un-Sora like words at the ground.

"Sora, hush. If you want to continue training, do as you must, or continue on to seek revenge, but look."

Another wave of the hand, the hearts of the heartless defeated shone brightly. Squinting, Sora could make out familiar figures. "Isn't that... Selphie! Tidus, and Wakka?" The heartless forms dissipated, leaving unmoving figures, laying before Sora.

"Guys! Wake up!" he exclaimed frantically, shaking the cold figures beneath him. A blink of an eye woke Selphie up first, and she winced when she yawned. "I-I'm alive?" she whispered, and Tidus lay on the floor, groaning out, "Don't hurt me..." "It's okay, Selph, you and everyone is alive," Sora reminded her.

Selphie nodded, and held her forehead, where a fresh cut was oozing blood.

Sora turned to Ansem, worry in his eyes. "Riku... did all this? To my... our friends?"

Ansem blinked sternly in acknowledgement, and Sora frowned, turning away. "Can you... take care of them, while I'm away?"

"Whatever you need, and remember," Ansem stated, before using the floor beneath Sora to pool up a puddle of darkness. "Remember, there can be more than one Keyblade master."

* * *

"Nngh..."

Something wet slobbered itself on Riku's face, and he jolted awake. He stared into a dog's eyes, the dog leapt off of him, and scurried away. "Huh- wait!" he called, reaching out, and he drew his hand back. "Where am I?"

"You mean, where are we."

Riku looked back to see Kairi's violet eyes staring into his. "Whatever. We were just back at Destiny Islands, I never knew there were other worlds-"

"Hush up, Riku, we'll never get anywhere if we stay here," Kairi smiled, pushing the boy out of the dark alleyway. "W-wait! Kairi-" Riku objected, but lightened up a little when he saw the dim light of a street light.

Buildings of shapes and sizes littered the town, and Riku caught a glimpse of a cat-bear-demon-thing with a pom pom. "I'm pretty sure this is a dream," Riku reminded himself, and Kairi smiled.

"Are you sure? That key you're holding makes it seem so real," Kairi said with a bit of sarcasm. Riku froze in shock. That's right, he forgot about the keyblade in his hand. "I don't know, it's whenever I have this," he said, lashing out with the keyblade.

"These bug things try to attack me."

"I don't know everything, dingball. C'mon, let's ask around town." Riku dismissed his keyblade, Kairi holding his hand and looking around,observing the shops and restaurants that lay scattered.

Taking some cautious steps forwards, Riku eventually loosened up and bean walking on his own again. A quite large building came into view, a man standing in front along with a few giant, dressed ducklings. Riku hesitated before Kairi dragged him a bit closer, until they were in hearing range.

"Excuse me!" Kairi called, and Riku facepalmed himself. "Way to go for a casual approach, Kairi."

Kairi ignored her companion and the man faced her, a determined and serious look in his eyes. "What is it?"

Riku tensed up again, and Kairi lowered her voice a little. "Do you know where we are?"

The man stared at Kairi in disbelief and shook his head. "You don't even know where yer livin'? Psh, kids these days. Yer right 'ere in Traverse Town."

* * *

Sora awoke with a start, and looked around slowly. The majestic view of the dimly lit town invaded his eyes, and Sora slowly adjusted to the new scenery.

People were walking everywhere, without a care in the world. Sora snorted at his ridiculous thought and smirked. "As if they didn't know what just happened to me."


End file.
